


Ye Brat!

by orphan_account



Series: Dear Uncle [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Durincest, Incest, M/M, Sex, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin starts to teach Fili a lesson about touching his King. Kili keeps Thorin company in his room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ye Brat!

Down in the kitchen, Fili preparing to make eggs and bacon for his family. Just as he placed a pan onto the fire, a large hand grabbed his neck and drew him back. A second hand slipping into his trousers to grab his cock.

He felt a harsh beard scratch against his neck and a tick tongue slip into his ear. He whimpered and squirmed again the strong grip holding him in place.

“ye brats still need to learn yer lesson. Takin’ our king like that. I’ll teach ye not to touch my king” Dwalin dangerous, low tone voice, rattled Fili’s ears. Dwalin was still a bit jealous seeing his King fondled by such misfits. He forced Fili to the counter, the youths hands pinned in place trying to keep himself propped up. Dwalin kept a firm grip on the back of Fili’s neck pressing him forward. His other hand slipping off Fili’s trousers and pulling the blondes hips back.

Fili could feel Dwalin’s insanely large and rock hard cock threaten his entrance. “I’m not ready Dwalin!” Fili screaming back panicking as his attempts to escape fail against Dwalin’s strength.

“After ye get yer lesson, I’ll give ye a reward for last night” Dwalin tugged Fili’s braids back, his head arching and his eyes meeting the ceiling. His voice pierced as a yell vibrated through his body as Dwalin’s tip stretched into his body.

With his hands now firmly on Fili’s hips, He thrusts the youth’s body onto his cock, taking it full into his tight, clenching hole. He hears the youth cry out and yanks his body upward, creating a large gasp to escape the boys mouth. Dwalin tongue sliding all over the boys’ skin, covering his face in wet licks. He pulls the braids back again and perches his mouth beside Fili’s ear.

“Yer pots’ smokin’, ye best finish making breakfast. Our king be hungry from last night. Ye lads didn’t let em have supper.” He threw Fili back against the counter and thrust hard and deep into Fili’s body. Fili choking on air as the piece of raw flesh expanded his hole and made his body quiver.

Dwalin pulled him back up again so he stood. “Get goin’ we’re hungry.” Grabbing onto Fili’s neck and shoving his face to look at the egg’s he’d picked out. Fili’s gasped and groaned as his body trembled to move. He grasped the eggs between his shaking fingers and broke them into the heated pot.

Dwalin pulling him back everytime he finished a movement, feeling his spine tense as Dwalin’s cock twitched stiffly inside him. He’d swear it had almost lifted his body up, it was so strong. Dwalin grunted everytime his cock caused the youth to scream out for relief. Fili removed the eggs and cooked the bacon. Dwalin taking the time it took to cook the bacon pulled Fili away and kicked the back’s of his knees into the floor, Dwalin falling with his cock still inside.

Fili let out a hoarse cry as Dwalin shoved his shoulders into the ground and thrust his cock inside him relentlessly. The sounds of sizzling meat and slapping skin echoed through the kitchen. Fili’s cock slapping into his stomach with every thrust from Dwalin. Fili moaned starting to get used to the large dwarf inside him. Dwalin took notice and grabbed Fili’s cock holding it away from the youths body.

“aye, ye don’t get any of this till later”

Dwalin yanked the boys body to his feet, his cock sliding deep back inside in the same movement. He pointed the blonde back to the finished bacon. Fili could barely clutch the fork and dropped it on the floor. Dwalin bucked into him punishingly. He grabbed another fork nearby and dishes out the bacon onto the plates while keeping himself inside Fili. He pulled out and let Fili’s knee’s buckle and cave in under him. The youth fell to the floor, his arse twitching insanely.

“I’ll be back for ye.” Dwalin fixed his cock back into his trousers and grabbed the plates set for Thorin and Kili. He left the blonde youth to pant and quiver on the floor.

Dwalin kicks the door without so much of an announcement and startles Kili, slipping off of Thorin. “Dwalin” Thorin calls out. “Aye brought ye breakfast.” He spoke placing the plates beside the two sweating bodies on the floor.

Kili looked back concerned. “Where’s Fili?”

“Aye, I’ll be getting him now. Eat up” Dwalin took his leave and went back down stairs.

Kili turned back to Thorin and grinned at him, kissing his uncles lips. “How’d you like your breakfast dear uncle?” Thorin grinned back at him. “Feed me with your lips nephew.” Kili grinned and slipped his uncle’s cock back inside him. He grabbed a plate and placed a piece of bacon between his lips. Leaning over so his uncle does not have to move much, he reaches the piece of meat to his uncles mouth.

Thorin smiling at his nephew, bites the meat out of his mouth and chews on it. Kili smirks back and pumps his hips onto his uncle, eating his meat. Kili gently grasps the egg next, careful not to break the yolk. He leans over to pass it to his uncle who grins at him. Thorin thrusts his nephew’s hips down hard and the egg flips back breaking against Kili’s nose and dripping yolk over his lips. Thorin catches the yolk drips and grabs the rest of the egg, eating it whole then cleaning his nephews face with his tongue. Kili chuckles at his uncle.

“Glad you’ve warmed up to me, finally.” Thorin bucks up into his nephew, forgetting it would cause him pain. Kili giggled at his uncle.


End file.
